The present disclosure relates to a power supply device.
In general, in order to use an electrical appliance such as a copying machine, a video recorder, a microwave oven, a dish washer, a cell phone charger, a computer, a monitor, a printer, a facsimile, and a washing machine in a home or an office, commercial power is supplied via connecting a plug, wired to the electrical appliance, to a wall outlet installed at the wall of a building or a multi tap extending from the wall outlet.
Moreover, while the electrical appliance is installed, the plug of an electrical appliance connected to a wall outlet installed at the wall of a building or a multi tap typically maintains a constant state of being connected to each other, so that commercial power is continuously supplied regardless of its use. When commercial power is constantly supplied through the plug of an electrical appliance connected to a wall outlet, the time required for standing by a certain function in a power off state takes a larger part of a total usage time than the time required for performing an original function of the electrical appliance. Therefore, the consumption of power vampire, which plays an important role in determining an energy efficiency rating of an electrical appliance, is excessively high.
In order to completely prevent the consumption of power vampire in an electrical appliance, a user may directly separate the plug of an electrical appliance from a wall outlet or a multi tap or may turn off a power switch in each power outlet of a multi tap. As a result, a commercial power (i.e., a main power) supplied to the electrical appliance is completely cut off. However, this is very cumbersome. Due to this reason, the complete standby power off is not widely used.
Additionally, as a commercial power (i.e., a main power) is constantly supplied to an electrical appliance through a plug connected to a wall outlet, components of the electrical appliance become deteriorated thereby reducing its lifecycle. Also, when an over current occurs due to a bolt of lightning, it occasionally flows into the electrical appliance along its power line to damage the electrical appliance.
Furthermore, various devices, which cut off Power Vampire when it is determined by recognizing power consumption that power is off, have been developed and mounted on an electrical appliance. However, in such a case, the electrical appliance is not turned on when a remote controller is used for a certain operation. Thus, a user may personally turn on a power switch mounted on the electrical appliance and this causes inconvenience.
Moreover, if a commercial power (i.e., a main power) supplied to an electrical appliance is cut off, its timer mode becomes useless.